


Thank you, Supreme Leader

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo is kind of a dick, M/M, Shower Sex, Showers, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Hux always waited until the dead of night or the early morning to use the communal showers. Mainly due to the reason that men were very touchy, but Kylo was just as touchy.





	Thank you, Supreme Leader

Hux always waited until the dead of night or the early morning to use the communal showers. Mainly due to the reason that men were very touchy, especially men who haven’t been intimate with something other than their right hand.

Though Hux was the General of this forsaken ship, his needs should be met. But, the luxury of hot water just didn’t make it to his sad excuse of a room, one that was given to him by the new appointed Supreme Leader, Ren, which he’d tormented and threatened all too well because he believed a man as destructive as him could never be appointed to such a high title.

He was very wrong.

And Kylo Ren intended on those torments and threats to be returned, only they were much worse than Hux had originally given them. But, Kylo had let him stay as General, granting him just that. Saying it was a sort of gift but Hux took it as pure pity.

The hot water had his skin flushed almost immediately, the pale skin of his chest turning a subtle rose red. The soft blue square tiles that lined the showers floors seemed all too interesting as Hux lowered his head under the running water, wetting his hair and pushing it back. The palms of his sensitive hands were bright as his fingers traced his skin. The water drained him, made him lose all sense of formality, he was lost in his own head.

So, he didn’t hear the opening of the door. And maybe if he had, the embarrassing welp he’d let out as Kylo’s hands found his slender hips wouldn’t have happened. 

“Did I scare you, General?” His words were cursed by the grain of his voice, black hair already damp and sticking to Hux’s shoulder as he kissed along it. His thumbs pressed into the small of Hux’s back, nudging him forward and causing Hux to brace himself against the shower wall he’d been pushed into.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hux murmured, breath wavering as Kylo’s hands travelled over his body, finger tweaking his already pink nipples, “You couldn’t wait until morning to bother me?” He asked Kylo, attempting to keep his voice as steady as possible while his hands wandered territories he knew all too well.

“I like it when you’re wet.” He said against Hux’s shoulder, abruptly wrapping an arm around his waist and bending his knees just enough to slot his cock in between Hux’s ass, “Are you still lose from this morning?” He asked, Hux nodded though it wasn’t an invitation, “Good.” And he pulled Hux back onto his cock. He’d then pushed forward to bottom out. 

His hand settled on the wall near Hux’s head, his body more than covering Hux’s smaller frame, fucking into him with a type of ease that told Hux that Kylo wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Maybe he did like it when Hux was wet, or maybe he liked it when Hux’s last shred of dignity was stripped away along with his clothes. Left naked for only Ren to see.

Hux flinched with every thrust, “Ren,” He gasped, “I’m still sore, it hurts.” A pathetic whimper escaped his lips as Ren’s harsh thrusts stopped. He cowered over Hux, breath rough just by his ear, his index and middle fingers tracing Hux’s bottom lip.

“Are you not on this ship to serve me, General?” He’d asked in a knowing tone, voice teasing Hux with a playful murmur.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux gasped as Kylo’s fingers hooked against the inside of his cheek.

“Then give in to my desires or i’ll have to take what I want without caution.”

“I’m sorry, Supreme Leader.” Hux said, pathetic like.

“You have my attention, be grateful.” Kylo‘s lips pressed against his neck, drawing out his thrusts into sharp pointed ones, the hand on Hux’s hip keeping him steady. Hux’ brought his hand, that one that wasn’t making sure he was being fucked into the wall, up to his mouth in an attempt to shield the embarrassment mewls and moans that escaped his lips, “Not many wastes like you hold my attention for so long, Armitage.” His thrusts were brutally punctual.

Hux tells himself he’s grateful for the attention from his Supreme Leader.

Degrading, being called by his first name at such a time. Being stripped of his title altogether as if he were just another whore, brought onto this ship to please men and only that. Like it was the only thing he was good at. He hated how Kylo’s voice spoke it, said it with such ease but with such disgust it had even made Armitage sick. He found himself falling into the roll, the roll of a classic whore.

“I am grateful you chose me, Supreme Leader.” He said between his finger tips, eyes shut tight as he sensed Kylo getting closer to his climax. He could tell by the painfully tight fist Kylo made against the wall, and his grip on Hux’s hips was no better—it had made Hux whimper, hand encircling Kylo’s wrists in an attempt to lighten the discomfort. That had only gotten him a growl as Kylo pushed his hand away in a type of disgust, practically taking Hux indefinitely.

“Do not touch me.” Kylo warned, “You’re filthy.”

Oh yes, Armitage was just a whore, he’d almost forgotten.

As Kylo came, he grunted, teeth piercing the flesh of Hux’s neck, finishing inside him. And as quickly as he’d showed up, he was gone, leaving Hux with bruised hips, a flushed chest, and come dripping down his leg. Obscene, really. Disgusting. Even the thought of how he may look made him blush all over, his neck hot and the water was just bothering him with its temperature now. 

“Thank you, Supreme Leader.” Hux called, though his voice was small and timid. Accent thick and weary.

Kylo hummed before the door shut with a heavy slam.


End file.
